Dalton
Dalton is a Dark Elf warrior from the great tribe of Dark Elves, an A-class adventurer and a member of Storm of Tyranny. Appearance He has a muscular figure, a mohawk and likes spiked leather clothing; he also carries a spiked staff that he can also use as a club. He is often told that he looks like a criminal, and most women and children who see him for the first time are afraid of him. Just as one would expect from his appearance, he speaks with a rough tone and is unmatched when it comes to drinking. Personality Despite his appearance, his personality is considerably closer to that of an ordinary person than Schneider’s, and he is kind to women and children. He is the type who can have a fistfight with someone down by the river in the afternoon and then be friendly with them again by the evening. Background A member of the Storm of Tyranny, an S-class adventurer party from the Amid Empire. With the help of the Adventurers’ Guild receptionist whose heart Schneider had won, he registered with the Guild as a human. He disguises himself in human society with a Magic Item that makes his ears look round. With achievements such as arriving at the Dark Continent and returning alive, he became an S-class adventurer before he knew it. He is a devout follower of Vida, and generally views Alda’s clergymen, the Amid Empire and the noble families of the empire as enemies. However, he does not detest the Amid Empire’s people to the point that he would massacre them indiscriminately; in that regard, he can be considered a part of a moderate faction. His hair and fashion choices are not for the purpose of disguising himself in human society; they were popular trends among the Dark Elves of his home village several thousand years ago. Thus, he considers himself to be the nostalgic type. He dresses this way even in human society as a way to highlight the irony of the fact that humans persecute members of Vida’s races, but take no notice of him just because his ears appear round. Dalton was Schneider’s first ally. Before meeting Schneider, he never ventured into human society. He helped the hidden villages of Vida’s races in the western region of the continent move around, maintained coordination between the races and helped them solve problems. One day, he heard that there was an adventurer coming and going from a hidden village of Lamias. Suspicious, he went to investigate and encountered a young Schneider, and the two of them became good friends. At first, Dalton trained Schneider, who was still just a C-class adventurer at the time, but Schneider became a comrade of equal strength before long. Thus, Dalton was Schneider’s master. However, the story told to the public in human society is that he is a survivor of a primitive tribe whom Schneider found and deemed to have good qualities. He is an extremely capable individual. In the distant past, he was a standard Dark Elf spiritual mage, but after changing his fashion style to his current one, he began using clubs as weapons, and many of his Jobs and Skills have the “Barbarian” prefix. He has interpreted this as having become one with his primitive nature, and sees it as a positive thing. He is accompanied by many spirits, but for some reason, when they show themselves before others, they have a mohawk like him, and they often have piercings and tattoos as well. It seems that they consider him a friend and like to mimic him. He has recently acquired Vida’s divine protection and another mysterious one, and he has also become able to summon familiar spirits, so he and Schneider are very pleased with this. However, he thinks that soon, Vandalieu’s spirit clones will descend instead when he summons a familiar spirit… It seems that the dream in which he received the mysterious divine protection was quite frightening. Incidentally, he did not register at the Tamers’ Guild. This is because Schneider has not won the heart of the receptionist there. He did have other chances to register later, but he decided that it would just cause more work for him at that point, so he did not register in the end. Chronology Powers and Abilities Due to Vandalieu freeing Vida from Alda's divine authority, Dalton was granted Familiar Spirit Descent and Vida's Divine Protection. (Volume 9 Character Summary - Part 2) * Name: Dalton * Race: Dark Elf * Age: 155 * Titles: Friend of the Spirits, Pilgrim Saint, Barbarian, Criminal-looking Man, Dragon Slayer, Spirit General, Survivor of the Dark Continent * Job: Barbarian Spirit Warrior * Level: 67 * Job History: Apprentice Mage, Mage, Spiritual Mage, Spirit User, Spirit Tamer, Warrior, Spirit Club Warrior, Thief, Assassin, Grand Thief, Spirit Master, Great Spirit User * Passive Skills: ** Dark Vision ** Magic Resistance: Level 10 ** Status Effect Resistance: Level 5 ** Enhanced Muscular Power: Level 1 ** Increased Magic Attack Power while equipped with a staff: Medium ** Strengthened Attack Power when equipped with a club: Medium ** Strengthened Agility when equipped with non-metal armor: Large ** Great Spirit Enhancement: Level 10 ** Intuition: Level 8 ** Detect Presence: Level 9 ** Mana Cost Reduction: Level 10 ** Automatic Mana Recovery: Level 5 ** All Attributes Resistance: Level 5 * Active Skills: ** No-Attribute Magic: Level 1 ** Barbarian Flame King Magic: Level 5 ** Barbarian Storm King Magic: Level 5 ** Barbarian Whirlpool King Magic: Level 5 ** Barbarian Mountain King Magic: Level 5 ** Light-Attribute Magic: Level 10 ** Life-Attribute Magic: Level 10 ** Precise Mana Control: Level 3 ** Great Spiritual Magic: Level 7 ** Club Technique: Level 10 ** Unarmed Fighting Technique: Level 7 ** Dagger Technique: Level 3 ** Archery: Level 7 ** Coordination: Level 10 ** Transcend Limits: Level 1 ** Surpass Limits: Magic Staff: Level 10 ** Surpass Limits: Magic Club: Level 5 ** Armor Technique: Level 5 ** Lockpicking: Level 5 ** Trap: Level 7 ** Silent Steps: Level 10 ** Assassin Technique: Level 6 ** Magic Fighting Technique: Level 9 ** High-speed Thought Processing: Level 1 ** Dismantling: Level 3 ** Familiar Spirit Descent: Level 1 * Unique Skills: ** Friend of the Spirits ** Vida’s Divine Protection ** ヴァ■■■■’s Divine Protection Va Equipment A Special Magic Item that can conceal his long ears. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dark Elves Category:Adventurers Category:S-class Adventures Category:Vida's Faction Category:Lambda